CORRUPTION! Jinxed by Death
by 16ckelmen
Summary: To: chris210racer My look has changed, my family has changed, my life has changed, but my actions never will. Living in HIVE means nothing, especially when a fruit loop puts you there. Just remember to block you're mind and stay honest to yourself. That and try not to get CORRUPTED.
1. Before hand

**You don't have to read this...**

Response to: Chris21Oracer posted a challenge and I came up with this idea and I'm putting it up even though I already have other pieces I'm still writing as well.

* * *

You need:

Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with, Raven and Danny or Jinx and Danny

A new name

A new look

A picture

An OC named Chris (any spelling)

He is Undercover at HIVE

Family Dies in TUE

Awesome secondary weapon

* * *

What I plan to do:

Danny and Jinx relationship

Name: Decay

Look: White hooded cloak with a green gem placed within gold as the clasp. Black combatish boots with green on the bottom of the shoe, and a white tongue with white laces. White Pants with green flames on the bottom edge cut off right before the begging of the boots. Green indentation in the white pants with belt hoops that contains a chain as the belt. The metal chain contains the Fenton thermos and other things which you'll learn throughout the story. A black shirt with white flames with the DP hidden in said flames. Black gloves that reach up to his elbow. Jazz's headband is worn as a necklace and right now has a Clockwork clock on it, a charm (I'm not saying what it is), and the Wes ring. FentonFones are in his ears. His hair is white but eyebrows remain black. He has one green eye and one blue eye. His blue eye has a stitch running diagonally through it. The inside of the cloak is black.

picture:

OC: Kris

Undercover HIVE student

Dead Fenton Family from TUE

Weapons: (main-ish) Double headed glaive, Cloak, Fenton technology, other technology, and much more...


	2. Sunshine

It was different, being the way I was. I never expected such changes to happen to my dull life. The pain, sure, I've been dealing with bullying since kindergarten. Ghosts, why not, my parents were obsessed with them for as long as I could remember. Death, well, don't we all die eventually? Unfortunately, these simple things that I never really thought of, affected my life even more than I would like to have believed. It didn't really start anywhere. I think my whole life was the build up. My paranormal expert parents, with their ongoing holiday smashing arguments, the accident that half killed me, which made me experience more physical pain then I ever thought possible, and my ultimate enemy coming into my timeline and destroying my life, making me feel the worst mental pain ever.

All of that, my past, has lead me to this point. Fifteen, adopted by a former fruit loop, living with a sarcastic sister, and going into a school which decided to name itself after the place where bees live, while it's spelling reminds me of the virus that causes AIDS. Vlad for some reason decided that my hero career is a good thing and so now to finish everything up I'll be going undercover.

"You should just be happy he let's you out of the house," Dani complains, although I can't really blame her. Since Vlad decided to stop his fruit loop ways he was left with one problem. He had apparently started a cloning program, which for some reason gave him a girl me. She was named Danielle and she was unstable. That left me with three choices. One, run away since this could prove he is truly psycho, two, kill her, or three make her stable. I decided three.

After that she was allowed to run around the grounds as much as she wanted but no more. The problem is, that she wants to help people and see the world. Unfortunately she can't do either of that here. I give Dani a smile, which she returns. "Don't worry Dani, he can't keep you here forever," I tell her. Hopefully that is true.

Vlad walks up to us, "Don't count on that Sunshine," He disputes. That is another thing that bothers me. His annoying nicknames, Dani was Sunshine and I was Badger, and if he didn't call us by those nicknames he would use our full name, which we both hated. The only reason Dani probably stayed was because she was a prime example of a daddy's girl.

Dani let out a huff and turned to me, "You will call right?" she asked with wide puppy eyes. I let out a sigh. I think the world hates me for if the world decided on a boy clone I wouldn't have this problem, but no I was given a girl clone and I can't say no to a girl. I also can't stand to see them cry.

"No," I went into the bag around my waist and pulled out an invention my parents had invented, the FentenFones. I gave a pair to her. "But you can contact me any time you want on these. If I don't answer immediately that means I'm battling something, and then I'll contact you back immediately once I'm done," I informed the Royal Highness. I turned to uncle Vlad and threw him a pair, "You better only contact me when it's important," I stated and then stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Dani smirked, she loved being everyone's favorite and I always let him know she was mine.

The Limo then pulled up, and I walked to it, waving a final goodbye to my new family.


	3. Thievery 101

"What a weirdo."

"I hope I don't get paired up with him."

"What is with that hair, and that outfit?"

A lot more of those responses filled the air. To tell the truth, I could have cared less. That was why I kept my hair perfectly the way it was and my head down. I walked into my "class" late. It was called Thievery 101. I guess that means no regular classes huh.

As I slipped into the darkest corner I could find in the room, the teacher stretched on her desk with a mischievous eye fallowing him. The teacher cleared her throat. "As I was saying the idea is to start small. Starting your career off with robbing a bank or store, will either get you killed or sent to jail. For our lesson today we will be testing your skill in stealing. You must get this wallet out of this jacket without ringing a single bell," the teacher instructed the class.

She then slid off the desk and slipped the brown leather wallet into the jacket without a sound. "This is going to be a piece of cake," a random student stated. The teacher's eyes left the hidden corner I had found and went to the whiny student. "Looks like we found our first volunteer," the teacher announced with a smirk. The class let out a few snickers as the student stormed up to the jacket. The student then continued to slide is whole hand into the jacket while fumbling with the wallet as the bells chimed loudly throughout the classroom.

The class bursts into laughter as the embarrassed student sinks back to his seat. "Now, whose next!" the teacher exclaimed happily. The laughter stopped immediately and the classroom became absolutely quiet. Then a sigh echoed throughout the room.

I stepped out of the corner and walked to the jacket. "Perrrfect," the teacher purred. I looked at the flimsy gray jacket, staring at all the bells and planning the perfect move. I turned to look at the teacher. "Are we allowed to use our power or is it strictly human based ability?" I asked the teacher. She looked at me with a surprised eye then smiled as she answered, "Whatever you like."

I nodded and turned back to the jacket. I quickly moved my hand to where the seam of the jacket was and ever so slightly touched it. The room was quiet. Then the seam unraveled slowly but gradually. Then the wallet fell into my hand and the unraveling seam stopped. I walked over to the teacher. "I believe you dropped this," I stated as I handed her the wallet. The teacher smiled, "Next!" she called and I slipped right back into the shadows.

Lunch, such a wonderful time during the day. Not! I walked to an empty table and sat down. Then I pulled out my lunch bag from the inside of my cloak. "Hey, this is our table!" a geeky little boy yelled. I sighed. School, it's the same no matter where you go or what they teach. I grabbed my lunch off the table before the big one could get it. Then I got up while staring boredly at the table.

"Whatever you say baby pop, but you should remember to put your name on it next time," I stated in monotone. I noticed the muscular black boy and the pretty pink girl suppress giggles. I let a small smirk sneak onto my face as I noticed how angry Shorty was getting. Then the technology addict fell off the seat at the table he had just got from me. "Careful, the chairs here like to move around and toss you off here," I witted with the tiniest bit of happiness. The lunchroom burst out into laughter as I walked out of the cafeteria.


	4. Careful, Patience, and Jinxed

I went to the principal's office after I finished eating on a hallway bench. I carefully double-checked my FentonFones that were already placed in my ear and all the other inventions and plans to make sure they were working correctly and able to stop any whom tried to hack or break them. I then put them in the shrinking box charm that was on my chain belt. I then reached the principal's door. I blocked off my brain just to be safe and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Brotherblood announced. I followed the instruction and came into the room. "Please put down your hood, Mr.…" He ordered. A frown crossed my face. I guess I can't hide my face forever and the principal should probably know what I look like. My black-gloved hand came out from the inside of my cloak and pushed down the hood. My green eye now shined brightly, but my other eye was a crystal blue with a stitch running diagonally on my skin. "It's Masters," I replied.

"I was told to report here to get my room and I was allowed contact with my family as they are paying greatly for the best. If I report back to them that this isn't what I am receiving here my limo will arrive immediately, our money will be pulled out rapidly, and the way you run this school will be spread," I stated boredly as I recited what Vlad had ordered me to say.

"Ah, Yes, well, your room will be shared with one of our newer but better student, Stone. I must receive respect and I expect all rules to be followed," He informed me as he handed over all the information I would need. "Yes sir," I responded and pulled up my hood. Hiding the growing smirk on my face in the shadow the hood created. I then left his office and headed to my new room.

I opened the door to my shared room. One half was obviously used. It had a desk completely occupied with work, a bed that had the covers all over the place, and I spotted some computers and other pieces of technology in Stone's closet that he had forgotten to close. I went over to my bed and unclipped the shrinking box charm right when the black dude from earlier walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked rather surprised and frankly a little nervous.

"Well, roomy I'm moving in," I stated as the shrinking box grew and I pulled out the bed comforter, pillows, and blanket. I then moved the shrinking box to my desk and set up my bed. "I thought I had this room to myself," Stone stated rather confused. I finished making my bed and went over to the shrinking box and took out the clothes. "You did, and then my guardian decided to make me attend school. So, here I am. I'm at the 'best villain school' and I'm basically waiting for the principal to mess up so I can tattle tail and get to leave here," I responded as I put my clothes away.

I took out my computer and books and placed them on the desk. The shrinking box shrunk into its charm form and I clipped it back to my belt. I turned around to face Stone. "The names Decay, in case you wanted to know," I introduced myself. He nodded and went to turn around but then stopped. "The names Stone," He told me. I nodded as I looked to the clock. "Nice meeting you hero," I stated as I left the room.

Gym in this school was rather different from regular gym. Mainly the reasons for this being that weapons and dangerous situations were made towards the students whom partake in "gym." It was rather weird, but I guess helpful if you are going to have survive life and death situations against the rather ruthless super heroes that I usually tend to avoid.

"Hi! I miss you already. You are not going to believe this, but Dad bought me a pony. I get to leave the house to go to where the horse is kept and I'm getting taught how to ride it by some professional!" Dani greeted me over the FentonFones. I smiled. She was enjoying getting spoiled way too much, but I don't blame her because honestly who doesn't.

"Hi, I miss you too. See, I told you he couldn't keep you locked up forever. Plus, although you didn't ask yet, schools going fine, although it is rather unsafe if you ask me, but I guess it is kind of helpful," I greeted back. I could hear yelling from her side and her stomping around the house. "Yeah well the place is only five minutes away, and sorry, but I have to go. Bye!" She replied. I looked down from the bleachers to see that many people had already gone.

I sighed and went to the battling mat. "Can I go against you?" the pretty girl with pink hair from the lunchroom asked me. I smiled as I studied her. "Sure, just don't let me jinx you," I replied back. She looked back at me slightly surprised, but then smirked. "So, you are going to jinx, Jinx. Well, good luck with that," She taunted.

Jinx flew forward letting a pink energy escape her hand.


	5. Death Battle Class

A lot of people had gathered now on the bleachers. I carefully avoided the blast, twisting in mid-air and changing position and rolling to my left. A piece of the wall that was behind where I used to be standing, fell to the empty awaiting ground and then crumbled. I looked around the room and spotted the perfect area to use.

I backed up into the corner and wrapped the shadow around me. Jinx shot another blast to the corner, but I had already moved to the opposite side of the room. The smoke cleared from the corner and nothing but dust stood there. Jinx looked around to notice me walking out from the opposite corner. I closed my eyes and then reopened them and I heard the room fill with gasps.

I let the blackness, that just recently filled me, boil to my fingertips and then I placed my hand on the ground letting the energy seep in and slither around. I closed one eye. I stood up and tossed some energy into the air. A white energy sparkled in the air and dispersed through out the room, some even sinking to the floor. I closed my other eye and aimed at my target, letting pure blackness fire harshly towards my battle partner.  
I then opened both of my eyes at once. A white color lightly vibrated below the dark black that covered it up so much that it didn't show to anyone else. The black energy covering the white slithered across the floor to it's planned position as the pure black energy soared in the air coming extremely close to Jinx. The pure white energy has already sunk into the ground and was invisible to the visible eye.

Jinx elegantly avoided the black blast that soared towards her and then dodged the wall that came falling towards her, as the pure black energy had hit that instead. The wall though had already became dust by the time it touched the ground and Jinx landed softly on the ground. Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough, for the ground she landed on was exactly where the doubled magic had stopped.

The ground collapsed around her feet and trapped her with only her head sticking up from the ground. I rushed over to her slipping off a charm from Jazz's headband, while jinx struggled to free her feet. The weapon enlarged as I slid to halt. The blade lay softly against her rose colored cheeks. Jinx's startled eyes flickered to the Katana that was lightly pressing against her. Then, in a quick movement I flipped the Katana expertly. The blade landed in my hand and the handle was offered to her. She cautiously grabbed a hold of it and I pulled her up next to me.

Her breath danced against my skin teasingly. I was lost for a second and I could feel power inside me buzzing and fizzing. Light white energy drifted away from me managing to cause trouble for me, but go unnoticed at the same time. Her pink cat like eyes drawing in my not matching eyes. Ice blue and toxic green meeting a mischievous pink that screamed of trouble. Yet, the protection my core held was strong and seemed to vibrate at the sense of meeting another person I would protect with my half dead and alive life.

I blinked my eyes and took a step back. I greatly appreciated the fresh air that seemed to bring my mind back into commission. I flipped the Katana once more and brought it to the necklace that it always stayed; not even making a move that showed that I had noticed it shrinking, like it was supposed to. "I thought I told you not to let my jinx you?" I asked her. She blinked a couple times surprised by my comment and went to answer.

"Jinxing is my thing. I guess I never expected it to work against me," she replied. I smiled. Well, I understood I once thought Jinxes only worked against me. Johnny 13 and shadow had taught me otherwise. I leaned in close to her.  
"Yes, well, Jinxes can be used for good or evil. So when you think about why can't they be used against you when you can use them," I whispered in her ear. Then I stepped back with a small smirk on my lips as she stared at me with slightly wide eyes. I waved and went to go to the room I was staying at.

I got there without running into anybody and was able to grab my notebook and computer. Then I left, happy that I missed Stone completely. I went to my next class that Brotherblood was teaching and grabbed a chair in the darkest spot I could find. The class soon filled in the room, while I was busy typing up what I'd be writing to Vlad.

The class started and Brotherblood talked all about dooms day devices. The whole thing was rather boring. I had to listen to this conversation when I was with Vlad. Of course Vlad did it in such a way that I was pissed off at him and actually the things he said didn't go in one ear and out the other. "So, that's why any good dooms day threat needs… what?" Brother blood asked the class. I stared at him bored from my spot while Techno-baby raised his hand and Stone stared down at something by his desk. "Mr. Stone…" Brotherblood called out.

"Ahh… Effective misdirection?" Stone replied. Brotherblood smiled. "Correct. How can you make sure the hero falls for it?" Brother blood asked. Many kids looked at Brotherblood unsure. I just stared as bored as ever. "Mr. Decay…" Brotherblood called out. I stared at him for a second before looking to my notebook.

"Using their weakness against them. Such as, loved ones, hidden identities, or a destructive object that could cause close to the amount of damage the said dooms day object could," I stated in a bored tone. Brotherblood looked at me with interest. "Correct. Moving on…" He said. I smiled. This was going perfectly according to plan. The only problem, Jinx.

* * *

**AN: response to~**S1lverblade : **Nope. What is Homestuck? Where can I find it?**


	6. Cyborg, No Tutus for Me

**Bold= written/typed by character**

* * *

Stone was nervous, especially around me. I sighed. It wasn't that hard being in a school that taught you how to be evil. Actually it was a lot nicer than real school. Funny thing was that here once you were accepted and initiated they basically embarrass you as some kind of passage right. I of course refused to do anything like that so here I was at the to my room.

I smirked at the sight in front of me. Stone was sitting in front of my computer trying to hack into it. His arm almost all robot. "I'm telling you Robin this kid already hinted he knows who I am and is the best in all our classes. He is some kind of evil genius and I still haven't broken into his computer. It's like the computer its self is fighting against me," he complained into his arm where most likely he was connected to his team. I silently closed the door behind me.

"So, Cyborg, did you find anything interesting?" I asked. Cyborg turned around so fast I wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. He stared at me wide eyed. I walked over closer to him and I noticed him flinch back. Then I no longer could hold it in. I laughed. He looked at me beyond shocked. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face stone, it was so hilarious," I announced cheerfully. I grabbed my computer and typed; **This room is bugged. **He stared at me with questioning eyes.

I sat on the bed and lowered my hood and brought my hand to my FentonFone. "Hey, fruit loop! You know next time send me with a little less back up. I thought we agreed that the double T would completely ruin our plan. I can't believe you didn't notice the electronic device go off. Now I have to pullout before the whole thing blows up in our face," I complained to Vlad.

I could hear him sigh from over the fone. "You can't pull out. Remember no Phantom mischief. Now Sunshine needs me, I'll contact you later little Badger," he argues. A groan escapes my mouth. I look over towards Cyborg whom is now staring at me curiously. I sigh and pull up my hood. Then Stone asks me a question. The last question I was expecting at the moment.

"Why is there a stitch running across your eye?" he asked. I stared at him with confusion dancing in my eyes. Now I expected him to ask if I was going to tell brother blood about this or what in the world I was talking about earlier. Nope. He was more interested by my physical feature. I let a sigh escape my mouth.

"I got in the way of my… enemy… and he decided to throw a… his powers towards me. They hit me only slightly, but got the… building behind me better. His powers reacted with the… chemicals in that building and it exploded. I got a nice chunk of metal in my eye. My eye ended up turning blue as it healed but we need to stitch the skin together because… the metal reacted somewhat with my healing abilities," I told Stone. He just nodded his head.

I got up as I saw the time. "We're going to be late for class," I stated. I walked out the door without looking back. In front of me was the Hive Five. I smirked. "Nope, not that easy," I witted. Then I pulled the shadows to me and walked into them coming out in front of the classroom door. A smirk was still present on my face. "There is no way they are getting me in a tutu," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**AN:**** Okay so I have a lot of updating to do, but two in one day is pretty good you must admit. Plus, even though this icon the shorter side you must admit you are happy I did update and didn't just quit. (give me a break people the life of a high schooler with ADD is hard)  
ENJOY! :)**


	7. Screaming, Anger, and uncertainty

I followed Jinx around carrying her books with a smile on my face. "You know this is what a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend," I joked. Jinx's cheeks blushed a deep pink. I laughed as I nudged her arm. A small giggle forced it's way out of her mouth.

"I still can't believe you got out of wearing the tutu, no one has been able to do that," She stated. I smirked. Eventually I got bored of running. So when they came up to me with the objects I decided it was time to use my powers. That poor ballerina outfit never had a chance.

"So, you battled the Teen Titans right?" I asked. Her eyes glowed a brighter pink for a moment as they narrowed. Looks like she doesn't like local heroes. Well, at least while they are fighting her. She doesn't know about Cyborg yet then.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Jinx asked. I smiled.

"Well I told another student that one of the Titan's was behind him and he totally freaked out. It was hilarious; I just wish I took a picture of his face. Then I started wondering what they were like and how hard they'd be to defeat," I stated with smirk on my smirk. A giggle escaped Jinx's mouth and then she bumped my arm.

"You know what kid, you're alright. And those brats are hardly able to handle anything when they are separated or without fighting each other," Jinx told me with a smirk and I couldn't help, but laugh. I walked her to her class on mayhem and then started on my way to my combat class.

I was walking into the class when yelling rang in my ear. "You can't do that! He is the Hero! Making him stay with HIVE longer because of some kind of dislike against Blood is stupid! No, I will not calm down! THAT IS IT! FENTON TALK SENSE TO THE FRUIT LOOP, NOW!" Dani screams. I rub the bridge of my nose as I take a seat on the bench.

"Sunshine, you know he wouldn't be a fruit loop if that was possible. Anyway, I'll have to solve your fight later, I've got class right now," I informed Dani as I turned the Fenton Phone off. "Sorry Professor," I apologized. He nodded his head but I could see the sinister look in his eyes.

I didn't even have to wait 5 minutes to learn what he was thinking of. I let out another deep breath and looked at whom I was going to verse. This was going to stink. Then with the teachers yell the battle began. The poor soul had no clue that even though I "missed" the beginning of class, I already knew all the moves they taught here. In fact he was taught by some of the best of the worst.

"Come on, I can't fight Decay. He's a shrimp," Mammoth argued. The next words out of his mouth though, would be the worst mistake he could make. "Come on someone would need to resurrect the dude when I'm done!" After all I had a skit to play off of and a deception to fulfill.

"I don't NEED my BROTHER!" I yelled faking anger. I ran forward and punched him hard sending him flying. Mammoth got back up and smiled, apparently pleased he got a better fight then he suspected. He charged like a bull and I jumped over him. When he turned around and threw his arm at me I ducked and swiped his legs out from under him.

Mammoth was lying on his but and the teacher ended the duel. I let out an annoyed humph. I looked up at the clock one more hour until class ended and I'd go back to helping Jinx.

* * *

Cyborg frowned. It wasn't normal to get that angry and apparently it was over a brother. Cyborg fiddled with the textbook page in front of him. Cyborg looked around the study, and after he was sure it was empty he contacted Robin.

"Rob, something is wrong. The kid I got roomed with e hasn't told anyone but today he snapped at Mammoth. There's something more going on here than I think even Blood knows about. You should really see what you can dig up on Decay," Cyborg informed his friend. Robin nodded and then signed off; Cyborg let out a sigh and looked at the flyer on the table. The dance was this Friday, or at least that is what the flyer said.

* * *

**AN: Run Danny! You have a Robin on your tail! (although that doesn't sound like such a bad thing, don't be fooled)**


End file.
